Disneyland Resort
The Disneyland Resort, commonly referred to as Disneyland, is a recreational resort complex in Anaheim, California. The resort is owned and operated by the Walt Disney Company through its Parks and Resorts division and is home to two theme parks, three hotels, and a shopping, dining, and entertainment area. It opened to the public on July 17, 1955. Properties Theme parks *Disneyland Park, the original theme park built by Walt Disney, which opened on July 17, 1955. *Disney California Adventure, a theme park that celebrates the history and culture of the Golden State, which opened on February 8, 2001. Hotels *Disneyland Hotel, the resort's original hotel built by Jack Wrather, opened in 1955 but was not acquired by Disney until 1988. *Disney's Paradise Pier Hotel, a hotel themed after the former section of Disney's California Adventure, opened as the Emerald of Anaheim in 1984 but was not acquired by Disney until 1995. *Disney's Grand Californian Hotel and Spa, based on the craftsman style of architecture of the early 1900s, opened in 2001. Shopping *Downtown Disney, outdoor retail, dining, and entertainment district located between the entrance promenade of the Disneyland Resort theme parks and the Disneyland Hotel. Leadership As of June 2016, the current president of the Disneyland Resort is Michael Colglazier, who reports to Bob Chapek, chairman of Walt Disney Parks and Resorts. Location The Disneyland Resort is generally bounded by Harbor Boulevard to the east, Katella Avenue to the south, Walnut Street to the west and Ball Road to the north. Interstate 5 borders the resort at an angle on the northeastern corner. Not all land bordered by these streets is part of the Disneyland Resort, particularly near the intersection of Harbor Boulevard and Katella Avenue, and along Ball Road between Disneyland Drive and Walnut Street. Special offramps from Interstate 5 combined with a reversible flyover over the intersection of Ball Road and Disneyland Drive permit easy access into and out of the Mickey & Friends parking garage during peak morning and evening traffic times. The official address of the resort is 1313 South Harbor Boulevard. The "1313" is a tribute to M'ickey '''M'ouse, as the letter "'''M" is the 13th letter of the alphabet. The attempted buyout of Knott's Berry Farm At about the same time as the failed attempt to build Disney's America in Virginia in the early 1990s, the descendants of Walter Knott decided to sell Knott's Berry Farm. The Walt Disney Company initially decided to accept the offer because Knott's Berry Farm was only a short distance northwest of Disneyland. It was then planned to convert Knott's Berry Farm into Disney's America. After some problems, however, Disney's America was scuttled for the second and last time. One such problem was the fact that the Disneyland Monorail would have to be extended. Economic issues and competition with the automobile drew questions about the ability to extend the monorail. The key factor, however, was because the Knott family rejected Disney's offer out of fear that Disney would end up eliminating most of what Walter had built. In the end, Cedar Fair bought Knott's Berry Farm. Ironically, Cedar Fair eliminated more than what Disney had intended. Park becomes a resort Disneyland Park's opening occurred on July 17, 1955, but due to budget constraints, Walt Disney did not own much of the area surrounding the park, including the Disneyland Hotel, which was owned by Disney's colleague Jack Wrather. In subsequent years, the Disney company gradually acquired the land west of the park, notably the Emerald Hotel of Anaheim, now Disney's Paradise Pier Hotel, the Disneyland Hotel, and several commercial properties north of the Disneyland Hotel. Smaller parcels of land east and southeast of the park were acquired as well and are presently used for parking. In the early 1990s, Disney announced plans to build WestCOT, a theme park similar to Epcot in Florida, on the site of the original parking lot. Had that plan come together with the plan to convert Knott's Berry Farm into Disney's America (see above), Disneyland would now cover three parks making it Disney's second-largest resort after Walt Disney World. The plan was scrapped several years later and construction on Disney's California Adventure began in 1998. Along with a major renovation of the Disneyland Hotel, retheming of the Paradise Pier Hotel (then called Disneyland Pacific Hotel) and construction of Downtown Disney, Disney's Grand Californian Hotel and the Mickey & Friends Parking Structure, the expanded complex was inaugurated as the Disneyland Resort in early 2001. Attendance The May 2008 issue of trade magazine Park World reported the following attendance estimates for 2007 compiled by Economic Research Associates in partnership with TEA (formerly the Themed Entertainment Association): *Disneyland, 14.87 million visits (No. 2 worldwide) *Disney's California Adventure, 5.68 million visits (No. 13) Gallery Disneyland Commercial 1985 DISNEYLAND 1990 Commercial Disneyland Resort California Holiday TV Advert 2014 2015 Frozen Fun Disneyland Resort Commercial 2015 Buzz Lightyear Attacks Disneyland TV Commercial Advertisement Reclame HD 2015 Best Day in Disney´s California Adventure Park Promo - Disneyland Resort HD DLRcastle_art_1024.jpg Disneyland_Resort_Map.jpg DLRENTR16281380.jpg DapperDans-1-.jpg DLRwallpaper2-1024.jpg DLRwallpaper3-1024.jpg DLsixsix7638111.jpg DLISbc.jpg DLSALdvd.jpg DLRITMdvd.jpg nl:Disneyland Resort * Category:Disneyland Category:Walt Disney Parks and Resorts Category:Kingdom Keepers locations